The Reincarnated Winter Goddess
by animerulez13
Summary: Just read it, I suck at summarizing! Rated M for violence and maybe some mature scenes.
1. Help Wanted

**So, I've always wanted to start on a The Avengers story! I've had this great plot in my head for several months now and had no time to write it down. I still probably won't because now I have to look for a job and what not. So not excited. I think I've gotten TOO comfortable taking advantage of my parents' home. ^^; Oh well. **

**Oh, I'm still taking requests on "Short Little Stories". But please, don't expect it to come out quickly. It might take me a couple of months to decide on a plot and what not. Especially now that I have to finish "Scarlet's Story" soon too. 'cause that's been just sitting in my computer for months.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL MARVEL CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO STAN LEE AND THE OTHER CREATORS.**

**ALSO: There are a lot of spoilers in here. It's going to be JUST like the movie, just from my characters point-of-view.**

BTW,_ you should check out: Suihara from deviantart . com ! I am reading her Euphoria doujinshi right now, and it's pretty interesting!_

* * *

"I've told you a million times, Craig! Stay. OUT!" I yell, throwing a math textbook at my perverted roommate.

Craig laughs, dodging the textbook easily. "I know, I know! I just love seeing you half-naked!" He winks before slipping out the door to my room.

"UGH!" I scream, stomping over to the door and slamming it shut. The wood trembles on it's hinges.

I finish dressing myself in my winter clothes. I tie my short, curly white hair back in a tiny ponytail.

My phone vibrates on my desk. I click on the text message and read it. _r u coming?_ The message is from Michael, even though he's in the next room._  
_

I text back: _You're such a lazy ass. And yes, I'm coming._ I push send as I open my door.

Michael is sprawled on the living room couch. His left arm tucked under his head, his other arm resting on his stomach. His blue eyes turned on the t.v., watching _Adventure Time_.

"Oi, c'mon lazy bum." I nudge his knee with my hip.

He waves me off. "Hold on, this is the good part."

I roll my eyes, plopping myself on his stomach. He groans, then goes back to watching t.v. I sigh. "Michael! C'mon! The party already started! Connie's going to be so mad!" I reach over and tickle his armpits. He giggles and squeals like a little pig.

"Okay! Okay!" He squeaks, pushing me off him and onto the floor.

Craig rushed into the room, looking around wildly. "What's going on? Did you bring home another pig?"

I roll my eyes. "No. I was tickling Michael."

Craig stares at Michael, his eyebrows rising slowly on his forehead. "That was... you?"

Michael rolls his eyes, ignoring Craig's staring. "Yes, dude. I squeal like a little pig sometimes."

Craig's face turns red, then he bursts out laughing. "Oh man! That's so great! Can I video tape it and put it on youtube?!"

"Hell to the no. Now move."

"No more t.v., Michael!" I stomp over to the television, pushing the power button. "Let's go. NOW."

"Fine, miss bossy pants." Michael mumbles.

* * *

Connie's parties are always great. Even though we're only 19, most of the people she invites are old enough to drink and they bring all kinds of liquor. I've only gotten drunk once, and let me tell you, it was not all that great. I don't even remember half the night. But Craig swears we made out and did "the unmentionable". I really doubt that because I woke up on Connie's bedroom floor fully dressed. I'm really glad I didn't do anything _that_ stupid.

"Want a beer, Snow?" Michael asks. I shrug and nod my head. Might as well drink something.

Oh, and my name's not really Snow. It's Fawn Coreli. But my friends call me Snow because of my shocking white hair and pale skin. And my eyes are an unnatural shade of bright blue. I practically look like I'm going blind in both eyes. But I assure you, my vision is a perfect 20-20.

I use to get made fun of all the time because of how I look. I got annoyed of it. So I asked my parents to let me take some kind of self-defense class. They let me do all kinds of things. Like karate, ballet, violin, piano, archery, and weaponry classes. It was really great. I was busy everyday when I was in junior and high school. I became friends with Michael in karate class. I met Craig in archery. And Connie and I have been best friends since preschool.

Connie and I were suppose to live together at first, but then she got a boyfriend, Tyler, and moved in with him instead. So I got stuck with the dwebs. I actually couldn't be more happier. My best friend is really happy and the guys are extremely hilarious. It's like an adventure with those two everyday.

Michael came back with two beers. He handed me one. I made sure it was sealed, then popped it open. One thing I learned from my mom was to never, _ever_, accept open drinks from anyone, not even your best friends.

"You really think I'd put something in your drink, Snow?" Michael smirks down at me.

We go through this every time. "Like I said before, my mom has taught me a lot of useless junk, but this one," I shook the can, "she's right about. One time some guy slipped something in a friend of mine's drink. She acted totally loopy and ended up doing some crazy stuff with the guy. I honestly was too young to even know what was going on. But she regretted it and I realized my mom was right. Never accept an open drink from _anyone_."

"Oi, okay. Enough with the lecture already." Michael smiles.

We watch the people dance. Grinding, jumping around, swaying. It was kind of ridiculous. "Hey Michael?"

"Hm?"

"Have you heard of something called Shield?"

"Um... You mean something you use to protect yourself with? Why?"

"No reason..." Lately I've been getting phone calls and this weird vanilla envelope appeared out of no where in my room one day when I came back from hanging out with the guys. It had the letters S.H.I.E.L.D. printed on the front. I was kind of freaked that someone actually got in my home and left it there. So I stuffed it in my desk drawer. This happened last night.

What if I'm being stalked? Could they be here at the party? Watching me right now? I glance around at all the unfamiliar faces. No one seemed to be paying attention to me. But then I caught a glimpse of a women with short reddish hair. She stared at me for a moment before turning away. Could it be her?

"Snow! Snow, you okay?!" Michael shook me by my shoulder. He points at my right hand.

I glance down. The can of beer was frozen solid in my hand. I drop it in shock. It shatters everywhere. People stop dancing and talking to look at me. They gave me weird looks, like I was stupid or something. I laugh it off and apologize. They ignore me and continue their dancing and conversations.

Michael stares at me with wide eyes. "Y-you were staring off into space... Then all the sudden your can started to freeze. I kept calling your name, but you wouldn't answer. I had to shake you."

"I... I don't understand..." I stare at the shattered ice. Did I do that? Did I really freeze that can? "I should go home..."

"Okay, I'll go get Craig." Michael starts to take off, but I grab the back of his jacket.

"No. I'll walk. Just don't... mention any of this to him, okay?" I say.

He sighs, then nods. "Just be careful."

"Okay. Tell Connie I'm not feeling well." I leave the house. I feel kind of bad having to leave like this before I even said hi to Connie. I hope she understands.

Halfway home, I felt like someone is following me. I quickly turn around, but nobody is there. My heart raced rapidly in my chest. I check my watch for the time. 2:38 A.M. I can't believe I stayed up so late. And I was suppose to visit my parents today at their new home. I pick up the pace, practically sprinting to my home.

That's when I heard foot steps following me. I turn in an alleyway to catch my breath. I glance back to see if anyone was there. Again, no. I let out a sigh and turn the other way to observe my surroundings.

The girl with the reddish hair stood about four feet away from me. I covered my mouth to muffle my scream. When she didn't move, I lowered my hand. She was pretty gorgeous. Her hair is wavy and stopped just bellow her ears. She wore a tight black jumpsuit that complimented her body well.

She finally spoke, "Hello Fawn Renee Coreli, I am Natasha Romanoff, a spy from S.H.I.E.L.D.. I was ordered to convince you to join us in a special mission."

... HUH?!

* * *

**End! For now. Pretty excited about this. **

_Song of the moment: whatever the heck's playing for the Avenger's blooper gag rel. lol_


	2. Friend Drama

**Here's chapter 2! All I've been doing for the past 5 hours was sitting here typing and reading manga. Also watching funny youtube videos like WHY YOU ASKING ALL THEM QUESTIONS! Seriously... That video is HILARIOUS. **

**Oh, all original AVENGERS and characters belong to Stan Lee and other creators. Everyone else is mine.**

_Y'all should check out: TheBestAMVsOfAllTime on youtube . com! Their videos are FANTASTIC. _

* * *

I stare at the girl who called herself Natasha, a _spy_ from S.H.I.E.L.D.. I sip my tea, not taking my eyes off her. She did the same. We sat in my living room in awkward silence. Michael and Craig haven't come back yet. That's good. Knowing them, they'd want to eavesdrop while me and this beautiful woman talk about this so-called secret organization Natasha kept mentioning.

She told me S.H.I.E.L.D. is a top secret organization that protected the world from evil threats. Like aliens and other crap that can attack or world. I tried not to roll my eyes at her as she explained everything. She mentioned a group called The Avengers, a small group of super heroes protecting Earth. I've never even heard of super heroes in New York! How am I suppose to believe all of this if I haven't even seen nor heard anything out of the ordinary. She said a man named Loki is threatening our planet at this very moment.

"Why are you here then? Talking to me, I mean. Shouldn't you be "saving" the world?" I try not to sound too sarcastic, but I guess she caught it and glared at me. I glanced away. "Anyway, I'm sorry, but I don't believe a word you are saying."

Natasha sighed. She leaned over, her elbows on her knees, her hands clasped together. She stared at me with an intent gaze, making me feel uncomfortable. "Look, I know it sounds unbelievable. But we are _very_ desperate. We need all the help we can get right now. Trust me, if I were you right now and heard all this, I wouldn't believe it either. I need your total approval in order to take you with me. So please, think it over. I will be back later today at 5'o clock P.M.." She stood, heading for the door.

"Wait, what if I don't agree?" I asked.

"Honestly, I hope it doesn't come down to that..." She opened the door and left.

I run outside. "What do you mean by that?!" I shout after her, but she hopped onto a slick, black motorcycle and fled. A few moments later, Michael's silver Honda Accord pulls into the driveway. Craig jumped out, running over to me and picking me up in his strong arms.

"Oh my Snow! Are you okay? Are you ill? I was so worried about you! Michael said you weren't feeling well and had to leave!" Craig checked every inch of my body. "Once I found out you weren't feeling well, I ordered Michael to take us home immediately!"

I glance at my watch. It's 3:52 A.M.. "So... it took you an hour to drive down here? Connie only lives 10 minutes away from here."

"Oh Michael! It's worse than we thought!" Craig shouted, throwing me over his shoulder and running into the house. "Don't worry, Snow! I shall heal you!"

"Craig! Put me down!" But of course, the idiot wouldn't listen. "Michael! Do something!"

I see Michael lock the front door and follow us up the stairs. Instead of helping me, he heads straight to his room. Closing the door behind him. "Michael!" I screamed, banging my hands on Craig's back.

Craig threw me down on his bed. "Just lie still, Snow, while I heal you!" He began to strip off his clothes.

"Woah! WOAH! Hold it, cowboy!" I shouted, throwing a blanket at him. It hit him square in his 6-pac and slid down to the floor. "Okay, what's up with you? Are you that drunk?"

"I am not drunk!" Craig whined. He skipped over to his stereo, plugging in his iPod. _Guardians at the Gate by audiomachine _blasted throughout the room. I had to cover my ears so my eardrums wouldn't burst. Craig on the other hand, danced like a moron. This song isn't even dancing material.

"Craig!" I run over to his stereo, turning it down just enough so I could hear my own voice. "Craig! Listen!" I shake him by his shoulders. He kept babbling about healing me and how I'm being stubborn. I run into the kitchen downstairs, grabbing a small squirt bottle and rush back up the stairs into Craig's room. "Bad Craig! Bad!" I squirt him in the face until he begged me to stop. "Are you going to listen now?"

"Yes, my love! Anything you want!" Craig cried, wiping his face with his shirt.

"First, stop calling me your love and whatnot. It's annoying. Second, how much did you have to drink?" I place my hands on my hips.

He cringed, tweedling his thumbs. "I... I honestly don't remember... Snow! You're sick, remember?! Let me take-"

"Bad!" I squirt him in the face again. He begged me to stop once more. "Stop acting like a fool, Craig. Go to bed. You're making me mad."

"N-No. Let's make babies instead!"

I smacked him with the squirt bottle this time. "Go to bed, dammit! I'm tired of your childish games!" I throw the bottle at him and leave. Michael sat in the hallway, reading a book. He even had his cute reading glasses on. I love when he wears them. It makes me want to squish his cheeks.

I bent down to see what he was reading. _Siddharth by Hermann Hesse. _"What are you reading that for?" I asked.

"It's interesting." He marked his place, then closed the book. "Did he try anything?"

I shrugged, glancing over my shoulder. His door was now closed. "He's drunk. So I can't really blame him."

"No he's not..." Michael sighed, he slowly stood. "He's just pretending to be. When I told him you didn't feel well, he thought maybe you drank too much like that last time. So he probably thought he could take advantage of you. But knowing Craig, he would've chickened out." He turned the knob to Craig's door and kicked it in.

"Ouch!" Craig crawled away from the door so we could enter.

"You were listening, weren't you." Michael said.

Craig glanced at me, then stared at the floor. His shoulders lifted slightly, then he hunched over. His head in his hands. "I'm sorry, Snow."

"It's fine." I pat his head gently. "I know you wouldn't do that to me. Even though you think about it practically everyday." I leave the room and enter my own. It's sad to know my own friends would even _think _of trying to take advantage of me. Even Michael sat in the hallway, reading a dumb book instead of helping me. But like he said... He knew Craig wouldn't do anything drastic, and yet he still sat in the hallway, making sure Craig didn't get too far.

I'm sure after Craig realized I was fine, he just acted dumb and tried to drive me out of his room with his annoying ways.

I plop onto my bed. My eyes grew heavy and I drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Yay. Hopefully this story will go by fast. I'm trying to quickly type it all down before I get distracted by something else. I have ALL day. **

_Song of the moment: Guardians at the Gate - audiomachine_**  
**


	3. Decision

**Three chapters in one day? I am very proud of myself. And very tired. But I must stay awake! (I have things to do today) Anyway, Fawn has run out of time and has to make a decision. What will she do? Will she agree or reject the Black Widow?**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL THE ORIGINAL MARVEL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STAN LEE AND THE OTHER CREATORS.**

***EDIT* So, I realized I screwed up. I forgot Hawkeye was under Loki's control. So I had to change some things. oopsies!**

_Yo! Check out: CocoRosie! Her music is terrifically AWESOME. Their music videos are so original I just love it!_

* * *

Natasha Romanoff stood over me. I gasped, crawling backwards to the corner of my bed. "What the hell?!" I shouted at her.

She crossed her arms over my chest. "I would be quiet if I were you. You're friends are still sleeping."

I look at the clock on my desk. It was exactly 5 o'clock P.M.. We slept for about 13 hours. At least I know I did. I crawled out of my bed, cracking my door open just a bit to listen if anyone was up. All was quiet. I shut the door gently. "What do you want?" I asked Natasha.

"You know what I want. Your answer." She replied. Her face was unreadable. What if I said no?

"I want to see this so-called S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secret base or whatever first."

"I cannot do that."

"And why not?"

"Because I have been given orders not to take you there unless you fully agree to help us."

"But what if I said yes, but actually mean no so I can see if what you're saying is true or not? Or if I chicken out?"

"Trust me, Miss Coreli, you do not want S.H.I.E.L.D. as your enemy."

I glared at her for a few moments. She didn't even flinch, she glared right back. I sighed. "Why me?"

"You have special powers. I honestly don't know them all that well, but Nick Fury knows all about you. If you join us, you will learn about your true self." She explained.

It sounded tempting. "My true self, huh?" Natasha nodded. I stared at the hand that froze the beer can last night. Was that really me? Or did someone else do it? They probably got me mixed up with someone else. But still... "Can you at least tell me who's on this Avengers team?"

"I can give you their hero names and what they can do. Captain America: the first Avenger. He has incredible strength and leads our team. He's also over 50 years of age. You'll be shocked once you see him. Hawkeye: an amazing archer. He never misses a target. He also creates his own arrows. Thor: God of Thunder. He's from Asgard. The Incredible Hulk: a huge green um... man, I guess you can say... or monster, with tremendous strength. Iron Man: I'm sure you've heard of him. I can give you his name since everyone knows him. Do you know Tony Stark?"

"Oh! Yes!" How could I forget? The rich and handsome Tony Stark is also known as Iron Man. He saved New York a couple of times a few years ago. At least I'll _kind of_ know someone on the team. I can't believe I forgot about him.

"Also, there is me. The Black Widow: a Russian spy." Natasha smiled softly, as if proud of herself.

"Wow, it all sounds amazing." I said.

"So what is your answer?"

I mull it over. If I go, will I ever see my friends again? But if I don't go and learn more about my powers, will the Avengers be able to handle it themselves? Natasha did say they needed all the help they can get. "So... Where is this Loki now, the guy you mentioned before?"

"We are currently seeking him out." She explained.

"Oi..." I sighed, running my fingers threw my hair. "Alright. Alright." I caved. "It all sounds interesting. How can I not refuse?"

A real smile finally formed on her face. "Good. I am glad to hear it. Follow me."

* * *

I was practically in shock when I saw S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters. So much technology, so many people I didn't know. Natasha introduced me to Nick Fury.

"It's good to have you aboard, Miss Coreli." Nick smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkled as he did so. "Come with me."

I followed him into a small room with just a table in the middle of it, surrounded by chairs. I took a seat along with Natasha and Nick. "I am sure Miss Romanoff has informed you of our situation."

"Ah, um, yes. Sort of." I glanced at the red haired spy.

Nick gave me a slight nod. "Loki is a first class criminal and he must be taken down at all cost. He tried to take over his home planet, Asgard, and is now trying to take over Earth. His brother, the demi-god Thor, has not been heard or seen for a long time. So I expect no help from him."

I looked over at Natasha. "But you said..."

"He is part of the team, but he doesn't know it. If he ever shows, we will contact him immediately." Natasha said.

So there's one Avenger crossed off the list...

"Mr. Banner, or the Hulk, might and might not show. Miss Romanoff was sent to convince him to help us, but I have no idea whether or not he will." There's two... "Mr. Stark is another story. He's selfish and rude, so I doubt he will help either." Three... "And we are still trying to convince Mr Rodgers." And four... "Also, Hawkeye is under Loki's control." Five.

"So that only leaves Natasha, and I! Is that really enough?" I complained.

"That's why we are so desperate. We called you, a girl who doesn't even know her own powers, to help us." Nick said. I blushed, shifting in my chair. "But we are here to help you. Miss Romanoff will train with you."

"Okay... Natasha said you knew all about me. What... What is there to know?" I asked shyly. It's kind of embarrassing to know that a stranger knows everything about you, even more than you yourself knows.

"You are the reincarnation of the Winter Goddess." Nick said. My eyes grew, my eyebrows felt like they were going to jump off my forehead. "The Winter Goddess was killed by Loki several years ago because she had deceived him. He had loved her with all his heart, but she went behind his back and slept with his brother, Thor. Although Thor didn't know it was her, because she could change her appearance."

"That's crazy! If I'm the reincarnation of her, then Loki's going to kill me for sure!" I groaned, slumping back in my chair.

"Not if we can awaken your powers. The Winter Goddess didn't know Loki had knew of her betrayal, so she didn't expect him to kill her. She was taken off guard."

I sighed, nodding my head slightly. "Okay..."

"Alright. Let's get you started." Natasha and I followed him into a much bigger room. "Now," Nick guided me towards the middle of the room, "The Winter Goddess had magnificent powers. She could control water at her will. She could even create ice with her own hands and blew it out of her mouth. She had the power to fill a whole town full of snow. Now, let's see what you can do. Try freezing that target over there." He pointed to a target dummy near the wall.

I take a few steps forward, aiming my hand right at the dummy. I try not to think too hard about what I'm doing. Nothing happened. I thought of snow falling lightly during winter in New York City. How everything was so bright and beautiful. How chilly it was. A burst of water and snow fly out from my hand and hit the dummy right on target. It froze the whole thing.

I closed my fist, studying it closely. So I did really do that at the party... This is... Amazing! I let out a small laugh.

"Good, good!" Nick patted me on the back. "The first step is complete. Now let's see what else you can do." He thought for a moment. "Oh, The Goddess could fly, you think you can do that?"

"Eh? Fly?" I stared at him with wide eyes. "Are you crazy?" Nick rolled his eyes then looked at me like _I_ was the crazy one. I sighed, then tried to imagine I was a bird. I felt myself lift off the ground. So I imagined I had wings and was soaring high above New Your City. It worked! I flew around the small room, laughing like a wild idiot. I'm never going to get over this! I lowered myself in front of Nick Fury. He smiled with approval.

"I want you to fight Miss Romanoff for a bit while I run some errands. Keep up the good work." He left, leaving me alone with the spy.

I turn around to face her. The Black Widow's fist came straight at my face. I dodged it quickly by doing a back flip. "Hey! What's your problem?!"

"First lesson, expect the unexpected." She smiled. then came at me with full force.

* * *

**Doo~ne! I am in a whacky mood. I want to drink more coffee, but knowing me... That's a very bad idea. My next chapter probably wouldn't even make sense. (Yes, I am going to try to upload another one)**

_Song of the moment: Illuminated - Hurts_**  
**


	4. Meeting Loki

**Here we go. I'm proud of myself that I'm actually uploading pretty fast. I'm writing all this down by memory. I can't seem to just sit down and write on pen and paper. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL MARVEL CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO STAN LEE AND THE OTHER CREATORS.**

* * *

I learned a lot from Natasha. She helped me learn quickly about my powers. So far I can fly, freeze things, shoot icicles from my mouth, control water, and create snow. Although I need to work on some of them...

"Great job." Nick Fury entered the training room. "I watched from afar, you did wonderful on the first day."

"Thank you." I bowed my head. "Have you been able to convince the others to help?"

"Somewhat." He gestured behind him. I looked over his shoulder to see a tall, muscular man join us. His hair was wavy and blonde. His eyes bright blue. He had a boyish grin on his face. "This is Steve Rodgers, also known as Captain America."

"Nice to meet you." I shook his hand. Wow, I didn't know he was so good looking. "I'm Fawn Coreli."

"Yes, I know. Also known as the Winter Goddess." He replied, releasing my hand.

"Eh... I prefer Snow if I have to have a nickname." I said.

"You don't necessarily need one. But if you want to keep your powers a secret, then I suggest wearing a disguise." Nick explained. "We made you a suit." Another man appeared in front of us. He held out a hanger with a black bag. "You might want to put that on, who knows when we'll find Loki."

I do as he says. Changing in an empty room. The suit was pretty re-veiling. It looked like a one-piece bathing suit, all white. It didn't have straps. It was secured by strings in the back. The top half looked like a corset in the back. White furry boots tied by three strings. Thick white fingerless gloves that covered my forearms. And a white cape, the trim was covered in soft fur. The cape even had a hood attached to it, large enough to cover my face if I wanted to. The cape looked heavy, but it was actually really light. I could cover my whole body with this thing. I tied the strings together around my neck to keep it on safely.

I met with the others back in the main control room. "Miss Coreli, this is Bruce Banner, also known as The Incredible Hulk." Nick introduced me to another handsome man. I shook his hand as well. "He has also agreed to help us."

"That's good to hear." I smiled.

"Uh, Mr. Fury, I got a lock on." A man at one of the many computers says. "67%. No wait 79%."

"Where?" A small man ran over to him. I immediately remembered him as Agent Colson.

"Stuttgard, Germany." the computer man replied. "It looks like he's not even trying to hide..."

"Alright, Captain America. You're up." Nick said. Steve nodded. Nick looked to me. "You may join him if you want. But since you do not fully understand your powers, I would be careful."

I gulped, nodding my head as well. "Yes, sir."

* * *

We arrived in Stuttgard. I had flown next to the small jet that Steve and Natasha were in with the pilot. I honestly can not stand small places. It tends to freak me out.

When we arrived, a huge group of people were kneeling in front of a man in an odd costume. I'm guessing he was Loki. He shouted at them like they were nothing more than wild animals. It made me furious, and by the look of Steve crashing down there to protect an old man, I can tell he was pretty furious too. I watched them talk, then Cap. attacked.

I really didn't want to fight. If Captain needed me, then I wouldn't hesitate. But at this moment, he looked fine. Until he got knocked down. "Captain!" I shouted, heading for him. Loki stared at me for a moment with wide green eyes.

Suddenly, he went flying. AC/DC blasted through the night sky. I stopped and searched for the source of the music. Iron Man a.k.a. Tony Stark came flying down. He forced Loki to stand down.

I flew to help the Captain onto his feet. "You okay?"

He gave me his boyish smile. "Of course. Thank you, Snow."

I grinned and saluted him. "No prob, Cap!" After I made sure he wasn't seriously injured, I walked over to Loki and Tony. "This is Loki?"

"Yup. Horrible fashion sense and all." Tony replied.

"You," Loki spat, glaring at me with evil daggers. Oi... If looks could kill I'd be as dead as my Gramps (May he rest in peace). "Why are you alive? I thought I had killed you!" He shouted, grabbing the front of my cape and yanking me towards him. "Why must you do this to me?!"

"I said stand down, princess." Tony shoved the man to the ground. Loki still glared at me.

I took a step back, afraid he'd try to grab at me again.

* * *

You don't know how bad I wanted to go home. I missed Michael and his sassiness. Craig and him sneaking in my room all the time. And Connie... How loved to complain about the latest fashion and how she wished she could teach them all a lesson or two.

Natasha suggested I stay in the small jet this time, since I looked tired of using so much of my power in one day. I felt okay, but all that training earlier kind of drained my energy. Loki couldn't stop glaring at me. I was so uncomfortable. I glanced at him every now and then, but when I looked, I'd jump in my seat because of his cold stare.

"Um, can this thing go any faster?" I asked Natasha. My leg jumped up and down. Tony and Steve gave me worried looks. "I'm okay..." I whispered to them. I look everywhere but at Loki, trying to focus on little things.

The lightning outside made me jump so high in my seat, I nearly banged my head on the ceiling. Loki looked nervous. His eyes darted around the small jet, as if he was looking for a way out.

"What? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked, looking out the window.

"I'm not particularly fond of what follows," Loki replied.

A loud thump came from the top of the jet. We all looked up. Then the back tore off. Window blasted in our faces. I grabbed on the nearest thing, which was Steve's arm. A huge man stomped through the hole. He grabbed Loki, snarled at him and took off.

"What the..." I watched the two soar through the sky, falling towards the ground of Earth.

Tony sighed. He headed for the big hole. "Wait, Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Steve shouted.

"I have a plan. Attack." The iron man replied before flying out.

"I'll go after him, Captain!" I said before jumping after Tony. I heard him yell, "Snow! Wait!" before wind rushed in my ears.

I free fall. It felt pretty great to have the cold wind hit my skin. It felt like little tiny beads needing my skin. As soon as I spot Tony, I flew after him. He flew so fast I could barely keep up. When I got closer, I saw the man had pinned Loki on the side of a boulder top. Then he was gone, hit by something hard.

I landed next to Loki. "Are you hurt?" I checked him for any wounds.

He sneered. "No, I am not hurt, Goddess."

I glared at him, placing my hands on my hips. "Look here, Loki. I'm not a Goddess. I'm human... I just happen to have Goddess powers." I thought about that for a second, then nodded. "Stop being a brat towards me. I did nothing to you. So leave-"

"Oh shut up, Vetura." He growled.

"Vetura?" I cocked my head. He didn't say anything, but instead watched as the man that stole him and Tony fought. "Who is he?" I asked.

He scoffed. "Do you not remember? You slept with him behind my back after all."

"What?" What's he talking about? _But she went behind his back and slept with his brother, Thor. _Mr. Fury's voice echoes through my head. "Oh..." We're silent, watching the battle. I wasn't sure if I should help Tony or not. From what I heard, he likes to do things on his own. I sat next to Loki. He didn't move away, so I guess his attitude towards me is approving a little bit.

"Look," I sighed. "I don't exactly know what Vekuna or whoever did to you. But I'm _not_ her. I'm Fawn Coreli. A 19-year old girl who lives in a house with who two friends, has a job as a waitress, which I'm probably fired from now since I had to work today, and has a _normal_ life. I didn't even _know_ about this Winter Goddess until just a few hours ago. So stop being rude to me when _I_ didn't even do anything to you."

For a minute, Loki didn't say anything to me. He just kept watching the fight. I gave up trying to make amends with him, so I stood, planning to help Tony whether he liked it or not. But Loki stopped me by grabbing my hand. I turned my attention back to him.

He didn't look at me still. "You are right. I am sorry."

I smiled. "It's okay." I took off my cape, wrapping it around his shoulders. He gave me a puzzled look. "It might get cold." I explained, pointing my index finger at his chest. Ice wrapped around his arms. "Just in case you try to run away while I'm gone." I gave him one last smile before flying off into battle.

Captain America ran at the two men as well. I flew next to him. "How do you suppose we stop them?" He shrugged.

Tony flew past us, landing hard on the ground. Captain got angry. He yelled at Thor, "Put the hammer down, now!"

"You want me to put the hammer down?! FINE!" He bellowed before he attacked.

Steve pushed me down behind him, throwing his shield up to protect us. The hammer hit, creating a loud crashing sound. Everything went quiet. Not even a tiny cricket sound. When Steve moved out of my way, I saw Thor lying on the ground in a daze. Both him and Tony slowly got to their feet. "Are we done here?" Steve asked.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

**Done, and done. Just so you know, it's going to be a lot like the movie, just from Snow/Fawn's point-of-view. So if you haven't watched the movie, I suggest you not read this. I suppose I'll type that up on the first chapter.**

**Anyway, if you're wondering: Yes, this is a LokixOC story. I love Loki 3 He's so funny. I love how he acts sentimental, then stabs everyone in the back. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!**

_Song of the moment: Merchant Prince - Nemesis ll_


	5. Seperated

**YOU SHOULD CHECK OUT: More than human - sbj. It is a fantastic fanfic about the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys. Even though it's not finished, the chapters are amazingly long and it'll keep you busy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the original Avengers characters. They all belong to Stan Lee and the others. Anyone belongs to me.**

* * *

I had to melt the ice off Loki so we could put S.H.I.E.L.D. cuffs on him. I shook my cape out, tiny droplets of cold water hit everyone in the face. "Sorry..." I mumbled.

We gathered around a crescent table in the main control room of the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier. I silently listened to everyone talk about the wicked Loki as I messed with the fur of my cape.

"He is my brother!" I heard Thor say.

"He killed over 80 people in 2 days." Natasha informed him.

"He is adopted?" Thor replied, unsure of himself.

I laughed out loud without really meaning to. Everyone looked at me. "What? It makes sense now..."

They all cracked a smile and went back to talking. Fury entered, pulling me aside. "I need to to try and talk to Loki."

"What? Why? What about?" I stared at him with wide eyes.

"The tesseract. I need you to try to find out where it is. He won't tell me."

I barely knew what he was talking about. No one here has really told me what was going on. Although during my training, Natasha had me take a break and read about Loki and the tesseract. "I honestly doubt he's going to listen to me. He hates my guts. He did apologize earlier though. But he probably didn't mean it." I babbled.

"Just _try_." He pushed me into a room where Loki's cell is.

"Okay..." Fury closed the door, leaving me and the God of Mischief (so I've been told) alone. "Loki?"

He stood in the middle of his prison, his back facing me. I walked slowly toward the clear glass, knocking on it gently. He turned around to glare at me. "What do you want now, Goddess?"

"I... um..." What does Fury want me to do exactly? Maybe I should start out slow and work my way to the tesseract? "To talk." I stared at him straight in the eyes. He didn't reply. So I kept going. "I'm sorry for what Vetura did. I do know how you feel though." I leaned my head against the cool glass, gazing down at the floor. "I dated this guy. His name was Clyde. We went out for little over a year. A couple months ago I had found out he was cheating on me with his ex. So I broke up with him. He was very happy. Turned out he was planning on marrying her, and since she lived in Germany at the time, he decided to use me for his sexual needs." I peered up at him through my lashes. He stared at me with an angry and confused look. I continued. "And now he's happier than ever. It still hurts. I mean, why does _he_ get to go on being all happy? Why do I have to suffer with this pain? I'm the nicest person I know. I help the ones in need. I'm always there for friends and family. I did nothing wrong... So why?" My sight became blurry with unshed tears.

"Your tricks will not work on me, witch." Loki said.

I gaped at him. "_What? _I spill my heart out to you, and you have the nerve to call me a _witch_?!"

His eyebrows rose on his forehead. "Oh. You were being truthful?"

"Yes!" I shouted. I shook my head in disbelief. "I can't believe you. I don't understand why you think everyone is the same here."

He shrugged. "Anyway, you deserve to feel that pain."

"How could you be so cruel?"

"What is that saying you Earthlings use? 'What goes around comes around'?"

"That's-" Then it dawned on me. "Oh..." Because in my past life, I cheated on Loki with his brother. "They were right... Karma is a bitch."

"Who is this Karma you speak of?"

"Not a who. What. It's hard to explain. It can be good or bad." I said. "Look, just tell me where the tesseract is."

"Ah. So that is your real reason for visiting me." Loki smirked. "Tch... I knew you'd..." He shook his head, letting his words trail off.

"Knew I'd what?" I questioned.

"Nothing. As I told your one-eyed friend, I know not of it's whereabouts. I am locked in here, am I not?"

I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest. "In a way, you're right. But shouldn't you know where you told your men to put the tesseract?"

"I was not the one who picked the place, Goddess."

I couldn't tell if he was speaking the truth or not, but it was obvious he wasn't going to tell me. "Fine, Loki. Obviously you don't trust me, so I'll be going."

He looked like he wanted to say something more, but then he turned his back to me.

I sighed, then left. I ran into Natasha in the hallway. "Any luck?" She asked as I passed her.

"Of course not." I kept walking, not really in the mood to talk. It bugged me that Loki hated me so much. I suppose he has a good reason to, but I'm _not_ her. At least not all of her...

I noticed Tony and Bruce in a huge glass room. I walked inside, curious to what they were working on. And I honestly didn't know where I was going.

"What're you guys doing?" I walked up to the counter that held Loki's staff.

"Snooping through Fury's stuff." Tony grinned, showing me his fancy computer.

I scanned the monitor. It was about S.H.I.E.L.D.'s plan B. A nuclear bomb. "Is he crazy?" I hissed.

"Pretty much." Tony replied, he turned the monitor back around.

I couldn't believe it. Why would Fury even _think_ about setting of a nuclear bomb? No matter how desperate. It's still wrong.

Just then, everything seemed to get loud. With Fury barging in and Tony and Bruce questioning him. Steve and Tony entering, Steve with a huge gun-looking weapon in his hand. He tossed it carelessly on a counter top. Even Natasha came in. They all started shouting and yelling at one another. I watched them silently, wanting to break up the ridiculous fight.

The place shook, almost knocking me to my feet. Everyone listened, then started running around, shouting orders. Another crash shook the place. Tony and Steve ran out. Thor had disappeared along with Fury. Natasha and Bruce had fallen through a hole. I was alone and afraid. What do I do?

Below me, I could hear a rippling sound. I jumped down to see Bruce transforming into... Into some green giant monster! The Hulk! I searched frantically for Natasha. She must be here somewhere! There! Her foot was stuck under something heavy. Wall from the hovercraft!

"Natasha, are you okay?!" I shout. She was on the other side of Bruce. His head spun towards me as his body shifted and grew. He growled and hissed as he scampered away. I ran over to the russian spy.

"Get out of here! He'll kill you!" Natasha yelled as I helped lift the heavy metal.

"I can't just leave you here. You'll get killed!" I yelled back.

A loud roar echoed through the place. We froze, stiff from fear. A huge green mass crashed through the place, aiming right for us. Natasha grabbed my wrist and forced me along. We ran down the narrow walk way, trying our best to avoid falling scraps of metal.

I could fly us out of here.

But I was too afraid to even try. I only moved because Natasha forced me too. My legs felt like jello and I was running out of breath fast. I threw back my free hand, trying to make an ice shield from the ceiling to the floor, but all that came out was puffs of snow.

The Hulk aimed his fist at us, swinging hard. Natasha pushed me away just as she leaped to the other side. I was afraid of landing on my back that I stopped in mid-air. The Hulk noticed me floating there and tried to grab me. But I dodged him quickly, calling out for Natasha.

"Just go! I'll be fine!" She yelled. The Hulk turned his attention towards her.

Just as I thought she was a goner, something hard crashed into him, sending him flying into another part of the hovercraft. Natasha looked relieved, as did I.

"Need any help, ladies?" Thor asked with a smirk on his face.

We rolled our eyes. He took off after the green monster. "You go see if Loki is still in his cell." She said, her voice shaking just a bit as she clutching onto a metal pole.

"Right." I flew off.

I ran into a couple of guys with guns and dressed in black. At first I thought they were from S.H.I.E.L.D., until they pointed their huge guns at me and fired. I dodged the bullets easily. The training came in handy. I froze them against the wall with my ice powers.

I could barely move since the craft was shaking uncontrollably. Instead, I kept on flying. When I reached the prison room, no one was in there. "Loki?!" I shouted, my toes barely touching the floor. "Loki!" He wasn't anywhere! How did he get out of that cell? I was about to call his name again, when Thor ran into me.

"I am sorry, young one!" He checked to see if I was okay. Everything was fine, but a rattled brain and a slight headache. He looked at the cell, I did too. Loki was there, grinning at us. The cell door wide open. "Loki!" Thor ran inside, as did I. "Loki, you-"

Loki disappeared as soon as we entered. The door slid shut. We stood and stared at each other, completely confused.

"Will you ever not fall for that?" Loki chuckled behind us.

We turned, staring at the God of Mischief with wide, fearful eyes. "Loki... Let us out." I said, with a little panic in my voice.

He turned his evil glare at me. "And why should I do that, Goddess? This is perfect! You and my annoying brother will go down together! I would not want it any other way." A sly smile crept onto his face. "You slept together, so you should die together."

"But..." My heart raced. "I'm not _her_! I am not _Vetura_! I am Fawn! How many times do I have to tell you that?!" Tears stung the corner of my eyes. I forced myself not to cry. I have to be strong.

"Vetura?" Thor turned to me. "The Winter Goddess?"

I sighed. "Yes. I am her reincarnation. But that doesn't mean anything, Loki!" I pound on the glass. "Let us out! I don't care about Thor like that! Hell, I barely even know him!"

"Well, you can both get to know each other in the other world." He was about to press the button, but something blasted him in the chest. He flew backward.

"Loki!" I screamed.

"Oh, so that's what this thing does."

Thor and I turn. Agent Colson was smiling at us, holding a huge, odd looking weapon in his hands.

Loki appeared behind him. I screamed for him to move. Loki stabbed Colson in the back with his scepter. "NO!" Thor and I shout. The tears spill down my cheeks. Colson sunk to the floor. Blood trickled down the side of his mouth. "How could you?!" I screamed at Loki.

He shrugged, clicking a button to open the bottom of the craft. Thor shuffled backwards, dragging me with him. He wrapped his hand around mine and slightly squeezed.

I could barely feel his touch. All I could do was stare at Loki. Silently begging him to not to this.

But he didn't care. He pressed another button and it felt like my stomach shot up to my head. I was flatten against the ceiling, a scream ripped out of my throat. Thor and I bounced off one side to the other. The prison turned and spun like crazy. The air was knocked out of me several times.

Thor grabbed my arm and pulled me with him. He flattened us against one of the sides, aimed his hammer at the glass, and we took off. Crashing through it towards the ground.

We bounced off dirt and mud. I slid right into the Thunder God. My headache grew ten fold. I moaned as I tried to sit up. "Why is your brother such a jerk?"

Thor shook the dirt out of his golden hair. He grabbed his hammer and helped me up. His eyes lingered on my face, making me slightly uncomfortable. "Are you really Vetura?"

"No." I sighed. "I'm just her reincarnation. I have her powers and looks, but I'm still Fawn."

"Yes. I thought you looked familiar." He mumbled. "To be honest, I did not know it was Vetura who I had slept with that night. She had changed her appearance."

So I was told. "Oh... So I guess Vetura really is the bad guy, huh?" I rubbed my arms. Why did I have to be her reincarnation? Why is all this happening to me? I just want to be normal. I don't want to be here, fighting Loki. "Why is this happening? Why does everything bad happen to me?" I cried. My shoulders shaking. Thor held me tightly, my tears soaked the front of his shirt.

"Do not worry, young one. Everything will be okay." He mumbled.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I'm thinking about ending this quickly and making a sequel. I don't like how this is a lot like the movie, but it's how I pictured her meeting Loki. Darn Avengers movie getting to me. (But it's still my #1 movie.)**

_Song of the moment: none_


	6. Trust

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL AVENGER CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO STAN LEE AND THE OTHER CREATORS. ANY OTHER CHARACTER IS MINE.**

_"The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them."_  
_-Ernest Hemingway_

_"Have enough courage to trust love one more time and always one more time."  
-Maya Angelou_

* * *

I was so tired from using my powers that I had nearly collapsed several times while walking with Thor. He stopped and lifted me onto his back. "You need to save your energy for the fight. Rest, young one."

Too tired to argue, my eyelids grew heavy and I fell asleep. I dreamed of Loki's angry face, him trying to kill me with his scepter. The picture changed to a beautiful face. A woman who looked a lot like me, or maybe I looked a lot like her. But her hair was longer and had more of a shine to it. Her eyes were full of wisdom. She smiled at me then turned away. Loki's scepter slashed through her. She disappeared. He turned to me, a deep frown formed on his lips. He aimed his weapon at my chest and swung.

My eyes fluttered open. I was still on Thor's back. The sun shone brightly in my eyes. I rubbed them and looked around. Huge buildings came into view. We were entering the city. "We're here." I climbed off Thor's back.

"Are you feeling better, young one?" Thor rested a heavy hand on my shoulder.

I nod. "Yes. Much better, thank you." I smiled up at him.

The fight had already begun. Stark was flying around in the air, attacking the chitauri. "I'm going to go help!" I told Thor.

"Okay, I will help down here!"

We took off. Me up in the sky, while he on the ground. I flew next to Tony. "Hey!" He showed me his face. "I have something for you." He pressed something on his arm, piece of the metal lifted slightly. He pulled out a tiny device, handing it to me. "It's an earpiece! So you can hear us and also talk!"

I took it and placed it in my ear. "Thanks!" I flew away, spitting out icicles at any chitauri that came into view. That archery class was a good idea. I never thought all those hours of practicing to hit the targets perfectly would come in handy. Each icicle punctured their throats.

"Snow!" Captain's voice shouted in my ear.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Head for Loki! You might be the only one that can talk some sense into him!"

"I've already tried that! But what about Thor?"

"Not possible. He hates his brother too much already. But he might still have some feelings for Vetura."

"But I'm not-"

"I know. I know. But try. You still have a part of her in you."

I growled. So don't want to do this. My eyes searched the sky and below me for Loki. Finally I spot him in Stark's building, standing near a broken window. I flew towards the building, landing gently near Loki. He sneered at me. "And here I was, hoping you were dead."

"Sorry to disappoint you." I glared at him. "You've got to stop this, Loki. Look at what you've done! Look at all those innocent people!"

He scoffed. "Innocent? No one is innocent, Goddess. Not even you. And you," he took a step towards me, "You are the worst. You think you are so good, so sweet. That everyone should love you and do your bidding." He shook his head. "But you are not. You go behind people's backs and sleep with their brother!"

Heat warmed my cheeks. "I DID NOT SLEEP WITH THOR! I AM NOT VETURA!" I screamed. "How many times do I have to freakin' tell you?! I am FAWN. Why are you so bipolar! Just last night you said you forgave me! Now you hate me again?! What the HELL?!"

He stepped back, his eyes wide. "Although I did say I was sorry, I take it back. When I saw you with my brother... And when you only talked to me to get the tesseract's whereabouts." He clenched his fists. "I knew you were tricking me into telling you. I _knew_ you were with my brother!"

"I was not! It was mere coincidence that we bumped into each other! And I had no choice but try to get the information out of you! It was an order from Fury! I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry for what Vetura did. I'm sorry for bumping into your brother. I'M SORRY!" I stomp my foot in frustration.

For a moment, he looked like he actually believed me. But then he sneered at me, aiming his scepter at me. "I'm tired of you. Die." A powerful energy hit me in the stomach. I flew backwards, over the building's edge. I clutched at my stomach as I fell.

I land on something hard. I coughed and tried to suck in air. When I looked up, a couple of chitauri were staring down at me, their staffs aimed at my head. I smiled. "Sorry, wrong ride." I froze them.

Why is Loki like this? Why's he so stubborn? Is he scared to forgive me? How do I make him believe me?

The weird machine started to fall since there was no driver. I jumped off and flew towards my team, who were fighting desperately below. I helped them, shooting icicles and freezing heads. Just as we started to grow tired and lost all hope. A Moped slowly approached us. Banner got off, looking a little sheepish. "Heeeey..." He waved his hand. "Well, this all looks... dandy." He gestured to the burning buildings and dead chitauri.

"I've seen worse..." Natasha mumbled.

"So have I..." I stared at Banner.

"Yeeeah. Sorry about that." He nervously rubbed his hands together.

"No. We could use a little worse." Natasha replied. Hawkeye chuckled

Captain spoke into his earpiece, telling Stark that Banner had a arrived.

"Good, tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you guys." Stark replied.

He turned a corner, flying right towards us. I grinned and waved at him. A huge, flying monster, known as a leviathan, followed him. My grin faded and my hand fell to my side. What the hell? That ain't no party!

"I... Don't see who that's a party." Natasha gulped.

"Banner, this might be a good time to get angry!" Captain said, holding up his shield.

"That's my secret, Captain." Banner walked past us, heading for the monster. He turned his head and smiled. "I'm always angry." His body grew and changed colour. A loud roar escaped his throat as he punched the monster in the face, it flipped over and fell on it's side, shaking the ground below my feet.

Captain smirked. "Alright. Avengers... Assemble!" He shouted.

Just then, many chitauri and more leviathans flew out of the portal in the sky. My heart began to sink in my chest. The Hulk jumped onto a nearby building, taking down anything that was in his way. Stark helped Hawkeye onto the building across from the one The Hulk was tearing up. Black Widow and Captain America stayed on the ground. Thor and I took off to find Loki. Which wasn't hard since he was still prowling around in Stark's tower.

He glanced at us briefly before smirking. "Ah, still here, Goddess. I was hoping that fall would kill you."

"Sorry, guess your friends couldn't resist catching me." I shrugged.

He glared at Thor. "And what a surprise. You are with my dear brother. You two can not keep away from each other, it seems."

I rolled my eyes, tired of the stupid accusing. It's not like I'm dating either of them. When will this stupid jealousy end? "Loki, that's enough. You and I are not a couple. Thor and I are not a couple. Hell, I'm freakin' single." I threw up my hands. "And at the moment, I'm liking it. You guys can get so jealous."

Thor raised an eyebrow. "I am not jealous."

"I meant guys in general." I sighed. "Loki, stop this madness. It's ridiculous!"

"She is right, brother." Thor took a hesitant step forward. "Do not fight. Call of the chitauri and we can go home!"

For a second, Loki looked like he was willing to listen, but an evil grin broke out on his face and he laughed manically. It gave me the chills. He aimed his scepter at Thor and blue energy shot at him. I jumped in front of the God, freezing the energy. It crashed to the floor in pieces.

"GAH!" I screamed. Something had slashed me from behind. I spun around, breathing in hard, rapid breaths. Loki grinned. Thor swung his hammer at Loki, hitting him hard at his side. He slid across the room, hitting the wall with a grunt. I tore off my cape and threw it on the ground. Blood stained the white material. I gently reached for my lower back, touching it with my finger tips. I winced. The cut didn't feel deep, but it hurt. "God, it stings."

Thor ran over, turning me around to examine the injury. He took in a sharp breath. "Ouch." I felt his finger tips brush against it. I arched my back away from him.

"Don't, please." I gasped. "Are the strings still in place? I rather not have my top half fall down. That'd be kind of embarrassing."

"Yes. Just the lower ones are cut." He assured me. "Are you okay, young one?"

"I'm fine." I moved away from him, reaching for my cape. I tore off a piece, wrapping it around my waist, over the wound, tying it tight. "Thanks for ruining my clothes." I glared at Loki.

He slowly stood up, blood dripped down his chin from his mouth. He licked it and smiled. He ran at Thor, they fought. Throwing their weapons at each other. They ended up outside on the ledge. I ran out to help, groaning from the pain. "Stop!" I screamed at them.

Thor turned his head to look at me. Loki took out a small knife and stabbed him, shocking Thor. He grunted and backed away. Loki shot him with his scepter. Thor fell over the side.

"Thor!" I ran to look over the ledge, but he was no where to be found. What happened to him? I glanced around, spotting Stark carrying something heavy. Or someone heavy. I sighed a relief, turning to Loki. "What is wrong with you?! How could you do that to your own brother?!"

"If you have not noticed, I do not care about him because he is not my brother." He shrugged, a crazy grin splayed on his lips.

"It doesn't matter! You guys grew up together, didn't you?! You guys did everything together, didn't you?! Thor's family accepted you as one of their own!" I shouted.

"It does matter! They lied to me!" He shouted back. "Just like you did!"

"I AM NOT VETURA!" I screamed. I breathed out a slow, calming breath, taking a few steps toward him 'til I was only a foot away. "I may look like her, sound like her, have her powers, but I am _not_ Vetura. Please, just _listen_!" Tears stung the corners of my eyes. "Trust me, Loki. I wasn't the one who hurt you." I reached up, gently touching his jawline with my index finger. He is quite handsome... I gulped.

His eyes softened. He sighed, searching my face for something. Maybe to see if I was really telling the truth? I held his gaze. He quickly leaned down, his lips crashing into mine. My eyes widen. The kiss was so sudden, and ended fast. He moved away, jumping off the side. I gasped as I watched him fly away with the chitauri.

Jerk! I screamed in my head, chasing after them. When I caught up, I shot icicles at the chitauri and turned a cold glare on Loki. "Why would you do that?"

He didn't even look at me. He drove the weird device, as if I wasn't standing there. I reached out to grab him. From the corner of my eye, an arrow came at us at lightning speed. "Watch-" Loki caught it in his hand, he turned to smirk at Hawkeye, who had shot the air. The arrow exploded in his face. Sending us flying backwards.

We flew into Stark's tower once again. I tumbled onto Loki, groaning. I gasped as an incredible pain shot through my lower back. I hissed while getting up, moving away from Loki. He groaned as he sat up. "Are you okay?" I whispered.

He glanced at me, his eyes moving to the white cloth on my lower back. "Yes. Are you?"

"I'm alive, aren't I?" I winced.

"I am sorry..." He mumbled. "About your back."

"It's fine." I forced myself to stand up. "It's not so bad."

"Why do you not heal yourself?" He stared at me, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Vetura had the ability to heal. Can you not do that?" He cocked his head slightly.

I blushed. "I don't know my powers very well. I just found out yesterday, remember?" I sighed. "How did she do it?"

"I am not sure... Just try to concentrate." He shrugged.

I undid the cloth, tossing it onto the floor. My hand hovered over the injured spot on my back. I thought of the skin growing back, sewing themselves together. The pain disappeared. I brushed my hand over it, smooth as a baby's bottom! I grinned at Loki. "It worked!"

He glanced away, nodding slightly.

"Thank you." I smiled. "Maybe you're not so bad after all."

He sighed, walking over to the broken glass. "What am I doing, Goddess?" He mumbled.

I joined him, together we watched the chitauri destroy my home. And it wasn't a very pleasant sight. I wrapped my arms around my chest. "It's not too late to stop it, you know."

He frowned. "But it is. I do not know how to stop it." He stared up at the sky, the portal had grown. "I was wrong."

I shrugged. "You were." The side of his mouth lifted slightly. "But there must be a way?"

"I am-"

A massive, green monster landed on the ledge. I had to grab onto Loki to keep myself balanced. The Hulk grunted, he stared at us and charged at Loki. Who backed away, taking me with him. "STOP!" Loki shouted. The Hulk halted, he stared at Loki. "You are beneath me! I am a God-" He was yanked out of my arms. The Hulk smashed him into the hard tile. He roared, crashing Loki onto the ground as he grunted, "Puny God."

He stared at me, as if waiting to see if I was coming with him. I gulped, staying still. "G-Go ahead. I'll join you in a minute."

His eyes lingered on my face before he left. I ran to Loki, he stared straight at the ceiling, a low moan escaping his lips. "Are you okay?!" I placed a hand on his forehead.

His eyes shifted to mine, a weak smile formed on his lips. "Fine..." He whispered.

* * *

**I think Loki has some bipolar issues that he needs to work on. Or just trust issues. **

_Song of the moment: Watercolour (Radio Edit) - Pendulum_


	7. The War is Over

**Loki is finally starting to calm the freak down. I'm glad I'm almost done with this. Finally, another story I'd be done and over with! Then I can start on the ones I've been dying to write and share with you all!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL MARVEL CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO STAN LEE AND THE OTHER CREATORS. ANY OTHER CHARACTER IS MINE.**

_"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."  
-Sarah Dessen_

* * *

I checked Loki for broken bones, but he was only bruised. He dressed himself, his silky shirt sliding over his pale, muscular frame.

Wait, what?! What the hell am I thinking? I shook my head to get the delicious mental image of Loki out. I moved away from him, focusing on my ruined cape instead. I sighed, dusting it off and placing it back over my shoulders, tying it in place. I'm not too fond of my body so revealing. I glanced back over at Loki, he was putting the rest of his armor in place, but stole glances at me when he thought I wasn't looking.

Why haven't I noticed how incredibly beautiful he is? My eyes lingered on his chiseled jaw, they traveled across to his full lips. His tongue slid out, licking at dried blood on the corner of his mouth. I looked up, trying to get a glimpse of his eyes. I jumped slightly when I caught him staring.

"Why do you do that?" He asked, anger in his voice.

I swallowed hard. "Do what?" My eyes shifted nervously around the messy room.

"Stare at me. Studying me, like I am going to attack."

I chanced a look at him, my heart raced in my chest. At least he doesn't know the real reason why I am staring. "Well, are you?"

"No. I trust you, Goddess." He sat on the low platform. "I have no reason to harm anyone now."

"Well..." I moved over to sit next to him. "I'm glad to hear that."

He stared at me, I glanced away. "I should-" I started to get up, but he pulled me back down.

"Now that I look, you do not resemble Vetura as much. You look younger, more playful, like a child." He smiled.

"Gee, thanks." I spat, jerking my arm away from him.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" He searched my face with worried eyes.

I sighed, leaning my elbows against my knees and placing my head in my hands. "A girl doesn't want to hear that. She doesn't want to look like a child. She wants to look beautiful, adult like."

"You are."

I blushed. "Thanks..."

We sat in awkward silence. I shifted uncomfortable away from him. I couldn't stand the quiet any longer. "So, you're not so bad when you're not being like, evil."

He cracked a smile. "Thank you, Goddess."

"Yeah..." I tore my eyes away from him.

"Can anyone hear me?! I can shut off the portal!" Natasha's voice shouted in my ear.

"Do it!" Captain shouted back.

"And hurry!" I added while running out to the ledge.

"Wait!" Stark yelled.

"What do you mean wait?!" Captain shouted.

I searched for him, he was standing just below Stark's tower, looking up past me.

"I have a nuke coming in, and I know just where to put it." Stark said, a smile in his voice.

I picked at the trim of my cape nervously, eyes scanning the sky for any sign of the Iron Man. He flew by quickly, heading for the bridge. Loki limped over to me. "What is it?"

"They know how to stop it." I replied, watching his face.

His eyebrows rose. "Really?"

I was scared that he would try to stop them. My hand grasped his arm tightly. He looked down, shock plain on his face. The corner of his mouth lifted slightly. "Do not trust me, Goddess?"

I stared him straight in the eye and said nothing. A small chuckle escaped his throat as he looked up. "Do not worry, I do not blame you. I would not trust myself either if I were you. They do not call me the God of Mischief for nothing."

I swallowed hard, tightening my grip on his arm 'til my nails dug in. He winced, just a bit, but did not pull away. We watched as Stark flew towards the portal with the nuclear bomb. I prayed that he'd come back safe and sound. A bright flash blinded my eyes for a moment, then it was gone. Stark did not fly back. "Shut it down." Captain said quietly.

I looked away, tears stung the corners of my eyes. Loki moved away from me, walking back inside and muttering under his breath. I crouched down, wrapping my arms around my knees as silent tears fell down my cheeks. I didn't want to watch the portal close on Tony Stark. Didn't care that the chitauri fell to the ground, now lifeless bodies.

Tony had saved us. He saved us all. And he risked his own life to do it.

I screamed, depressing, mournful screams. My hands gripped the side of my head, my eyes squeezed shut to block out their sorrowful eyes.

I should've known this would happen. Why would I think this would be cool and fun? No. It's not. I should've expected the pain and sadness when you lose a comrade.

Thor's laughter made me jump. "Brave warrior, he is!"

My head shot up, searching for an iron body. And there he was! Stark flying at us at a remarkable speed! I laughed, jumping up to wave at him. But there was something wrong, he wouldn't slow down.

"Why is he not slowing down?" Thor's voice was panicky over the earpiece.

Stark started to get dangerously close, not slowing down at all. He was passing the tops of the buildings when a huge green mass jumped at him. The Hulk smashed into a building while carrying Stark. He jumped down, landing next to Thor and Captain America. I flew down to meet them, wiping away wet tears.

Thor tore off the iron mask. Stark's eyes were closed, his mouth partly open. I gulped, placing at hand on his metal arm. "Tony?" I croaked.

The Hulk roared, nearly making me fall back on my bottom. It shocked Stark awake, his eyes flew open and he gasped, taking in deep breaths of air. "Wh-What happened?"

We broke into goofy smiles. I laughed at his shocked expression. "You idiot! You had us all scared crapless!"

He sighed, grinning up at us. He looked around, noticing all the dead chitauri. "Woo, yeah. Good job guys. Hey, let's take a few days off. How about Shwarma's? It's a little food joint just around the corner. I don't know what the heck it is, but I've always wanted to try it out."

I giggled, nodding my head in agreement. Captain smirked, his head tilting upwards at Stark's building. "We're not done yet."

Stark followed his gaze, sighing. "Then Shwarma's after?"

We grinned, agreeing to his ridiculous request. We caught up with Hawkeye and Black Widow, then made our way up Stark's tower to meet Loki. He sat on the platform, his head in his hands. When he heard us walk towards him, his head tilted up. He stared at Stark, a small smile forming on his lips. "I will take that drink now if it is the same to you."

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow, placing an arrow on his bow and aiming it at Loki's head. I stepped in front of him. "Look, I know he did a horrible thing, but-"

"No 'but's', Snow. Move out of the way." Captain said, a frowning on his face.

I shifted uncomfortable under their gaze. "It's just... When we were in here, he changed. A bit. He didn't even attack me." I blushed as they stared.

"Probably because he had nothing to attack you with." Natasha held up the scepter for me to see.

"That's not it. He didn't attack me because he knew it was wrong. He admitted it. He deserves-"

"He deserves nothing, move out of the way!" Stark shouted.

I took a step back, surprised by his outburst. "But-"

"I almost _died_ because of him." Stark growled. "And if you stand in the way, you will get the same punishment as him."

I clenched my hands into fists. "I don't care. He helped me learn about my healing abilities and he forgave me, well Vetura, for what she had done. He knew he was wrong, he was in a dark place."

"That is no excuse!" Hawkeye shouted. "He brainwashed me, sent his army on thousands of innocent people, and almost killed Stark because they sent out a nuclear bomb! And you think we should forgive him?"

"I think we shouldn't kill him, at least!" I cried. My eyes moved to Captain. "Please." I could feel another round of tears coming on. I didn't want to cry, not because of something like this. They would think I was a baby and couldn't handle being here. But do I even want to be here?

"We'll talk to Fury." Captain said at last. I smiled at him, he turned away. "Thor, secure him."

"As you wish."

* * *

Fury had decided to let Thor take Loki back home for his punishment, along with the tesseract. Tony and Clint didn't look at me or talk to me for a while. I was hurt and upset by it, but I also deserved it. Natasha was slightly disappointed in me as well, but said she couldn't hold it against me because I was doing it out of love. Which confused me. "I'm not in love with Loki."

She smirked. "Whatever you say, Snow." Was her reply before leaving me alone.

Fury gave me a few minutes to speak with Loki. I didn't know what to say. He wouldn't look at me or talk, just like the others. I sighed, sitting next to him in a chair.

We sat in a small room with only a table drilled to the floor a few chairs around it. The room was black and only had one light, which hung over the table.

"I hope they don't punish you too bad over there." I mumbled, rubbing my forearms. "Even though you do deserve it."

He nodded slightly, eyes focused on the dark corners of the room.

I sighed again. "Just try to be on your best behavior, Loki." I stood to go, but his cuffed hands grabbed my wrist. I looked at him. He pulled me down towards his face, pressing his warm lips against mine. This time the kiss was longer, sweeter, and more gentle. Who knew an evil guy like him could be so gentle?

He pulled away. "Thank you, Goddess."

I smiled. "I wish you wouldn't call me that."

"But you are. You are beautiful, powerful, and have the wisdom as one. You deserve the title." He looked down at the floor. "And I did not deserve Vetura. I was horrible to her. I treated her like she was a human, like she was scum. No wonder she turned to my brother for love and comfort."

I pulled my hand away from him, placing both hands on either side of his face and forcing him to look at me. "Either way, she shouldn't have done that. She should have said something to you." I gently rubbed his jawline. "You deserve love, Loki. Everyone does."

"Then love me." He gripped onto the front of my sweater. "Come with me to Asgard, show me what it is like to be loved."

I stared at him in shock. "I-I can't. My home is here. We barely know each other." I shook my head sadly. "I'm sorry... But my family... And my friends."

"You can visit whenever you want! Just come with me! Maybe if I have you with me, I will not want to take over the world." Loki pulled me toward him.

"Maybe?" I raised an eyebrow. "And you are planning on trying again?"

"I said want." Loki smiled. "But if you are there... By my side... I would not care about such stupid things."

"Stupid is right." I laughed. He stared at me with such a serious expression, how could I refuse? "You're horrible." He cocked his head in question. I blushed. "Using your cute charm to convince me to go." He grinned, making me sigh and practically melt. "I will come... But I want to visit my friends first, and family."

He nodded.

* * *

**Just one more chapter and I'm done! I am so tired right now. It's 3 in the flippin' morning. My niece and nephew got my schedule all mixed up. More like my sister... She likes to keep me up all night. Pft, and she wonders why I sleep all morning/afternoon.**

****_song of the moment: none_


	8. The End

**Alrighty, last chapter. Thank god. I want to start on my Konoha High fiction so bad. It's gonna be great. So much DRAMA and romance if you like that kind of stuff. So please be sure to check it out. I'm going to try and get it out tonight. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL AVENGERS CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO STAN LEE AND THE OTHER CREATORS.**

* * *

"But Fawn, where are you going?" Michael scanned my face, his was emotionless, cold. Unlike Craig who was on the verge of tears.

I cleared my throat. Michael was the only one who knew of my special power. He had seen it that night at the party. I wanted to tell him the truth in private, but Craig was already in the living room with him when I came home. I glanced over at Loki, who was dressed in regular clothing. I didn't want him to waltz in here looking like... Well, like a god. He looked cute in a v-neck sweater, leather jacket, and dress pants. He gave me a small smile and nodded his head, urging me to go on.

I stared at my two best guy friends, trying hard not to feel guilty. "I know I haven't told you guys, but this is my boyfriend... Logan. We've been dating for... quite a while, and wanted to take a trip to London. I won't be gone long." I added quickly for Craig's sake.

"Boyfriend?" Craig croaked.

I nodded, my heart squeezing because of the guilt. Why was I such a horrible person? Michael stared at me, knowing it was an obvious lie. Craig ran to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"So seriously, where are you really going?" Michael said bluntly.

I sighed. "You know how I froze that drink the other night?" He nodded. "Turns out I'm the reincarnation of the winter goddess, Vetura. So I have special powers and joined a team called the Avengers and Loki wants me to go back home with him. So I'm going to go check it out and go from there." I shrugged.

He raised an eyebrow. "OOkay... Sorry I asked." His eyes searched my face once more. "And your family knows about this?"

"They know I'm going to London." I laughed, a weak laugh. "You have to promise me you won't tell anyone, not even Connie, about who I really am or where I'm really going."

"I promise."

"Thank you." I hesitated before opening the front door. "I'll visit soon, come up with a better excuse. I would call... But I doubt cell phones work in Asgard." I grinned at Michael's shocked face. "You'll have to read about Loki's history sometime. Bye Michael, thank you for everything."

"No problem. I'll miss you, Snow." He smiled.

"I'll miss you too." I whispered, trying not to cry.

* * *

Loki and I met Thor in a dark alley so no one could see us disappear. "Are you sure you want to go with us, young one?" Thor asked for the millionth time.

"Yes. Very sure." I let out a heavy sigh. "Let's just go."

And we did. My heart beating fast. Today is the day my life gets weirder and crazier because I, Fawn Coreli, am in love with a god!

* * *

**Very short. I didn't know what else to write. Didn't care too much for the ending, obviously. **

****_Song of the moment: She is the Sunlight - Trading Yesterday_


End file.
